urbanfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Kate Daniels
Kate Daniels — Character Book or Series Kate Daniels series About the Character 'Occupation': * Mercenary * Order of Merciful Aid (Acts as a go between the Pack and The People Not a full Knight) * Consort of the Pack 'Species': Human 'Abilities': Exceptional sword fighter, and throwing blades. Blood magic, can Pilot Vampires Words of Power Currently Owned: * Hesaad - Mine --> From Voron before the series began * Dair - Release --> From Voron before the series began * Amehe ''- Obey --> From Greg's notes in Magic Bites * ''Tervan - Kill --> From Greg's notes in Magic Bites * Senehe - Protect --> From Greg's notes in Magic Bites * Ud - Die --> From Greg's notes in Magic Bites * Osanda - Kneel --> From Ugad in Magic Burns * Ahissa - Flee --> From the Steel Mary in Magic Bleeds * Aarh - Stop --> From Astany in Magic Rises 'Character / Personality' Kate is shown to have a confrontational view of authority. Typically firing smart ass comments to hide her own insecurities. Though technology constantly crashes Kate is shown to have a broad reference to certain Hollywood references. Growing up learning how to defend herself she leans towards being masculine and not really putting much effort in her looks.Kate has a very good memory able to recite from memory order charter laws at the top of her head. 'Physical Description' Kate is described to having long brown hair her only feminine vanity which she usually has pulled back into a braid. " I've already sacrificed feminine clothes, makeup, and pretty underwear in the name of functionality. I would be damned if I gave up my hair, too." Her eyes are dark brown and had an odd cut, almond-shaped, slightly elongated. her skin is a shade darker. If overloaded on eyeliner and mascara, she could easily pass for a gypsy. Possessions of Note Slayer: a magical saber sword Karmelion: A beat-up rusted truck, bile green in color and missing the left headlight assembly. It runs on water infused with magic and could be driven during a magic wave. The truck doesn't rumble or murmur or produce any sound one would expect an engine to make. Instead it growls, whines, snarls, and emits deafening peals of thunder with depressing regularity. Backstory Relationships Curran Lennart: In the first book Curran is introduced when the beast lord discovers that Kate is working on the case of the death of her former guardian. He has her meet him in Unicorn Lane as a test to see how tough she really is. Derek: Julie: Adopted daughter and Herald Andrea Nash: Best Friend Saiman: Friend Connections Major Events and Changes Quotes * "Here, kitty, kitty, kitty. " What kind of a woman greets the Beast Lord with 'here, kitty, kitty'?" he asked. "One of a kind." I murmured the obvious reply" Trivia * Kate underwent so much magic healing following her many injuries that the tatoo on her upper back has started to fade markedly * Drives like an old lady External References Kate Daniels Character links: *Kate Daniels | Kate Daniels *Kate Daniels Character Guide | Wicked Scribes *Literature/Kate Daniels - Television Tropes & IdiomsCharacter profile for Kate Daniels from Magic Bites (Kate Daniels, #1) ~ Goodreads *Supernatural Adventures with Kate Daniels: Magic Bites by Ilona Andrews | wrapped up in books *Literature/Kate Daniels - Television Tropes & Idioms *Kate Daniels’s Magic World: Ilona Andrews’s Apocalyptic Atlanta by Larissa Benoliel *Kate Daniels | *Fantasy Book Critic: Multi-Blogger Interview: The Kate Daniels Series by Ilona Andrews Category:Magic Sword Category:Characters Characters of these books